


OS OrelxGringe — Mon cœur.

by plume_94



Series: Tryptique [2]
Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band), ORELGRINGE
Genre: M/M, Maladie, coeur, operation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement cet après-midi, il se figea en entendant des sanglots. Il se dirigea prudemment vers le salon et y trouva Aurélien agenouillé au sol, serrant un bout de papier et une enveloppe déchirée contre lui.





	OS OrelxGringe — Mon cœur.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WTt69YO2VI

 

Lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement cet après-midi, il se figea en entendant des sanglots. Il se dirigea prudemment vers le salon et y trouva Aurélien agenouillé au sol, serrant un bout de papier et une enveloppe déchirée contre lui. Il se précipita vers lui et attrapa doucement son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à le regarder.

« Orel !! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Aurélien ne répondit rien et se jeta dans ses bras, venant entourer son cou des siens. La feuille qu'il tenait un moment auparavant contre son cœur lui apparut devant les yeux et il réussit à y lire les mots _transplantation_ , _compatible_ , et _donneur_. Il resta paralysé, se demandant s'il avait bien lu, et passa une main dans le dos de son ami d'un mouvement machinal. Il resta les yeux dans le vague, se perdant dans ses souvenirs, tandis qu'Aurélien pleurait doucement dans son cou.

_Orel, dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard !_

_Monsieur Cotentin, courrez plus vite ! Sinon je ne vous mettrais pas la moyenne en sport !_

_Ah qu'il est nul ce mec ! Il est tellement faible. Pire qu'une fille, j'vous jure. Il peut pas courir plus de dix minutes sans devoir s'arrêter pour reprendre sa respiration._

Il sortit de ses pensées en faisant le lien entre ces souvenirs et cette nouvelle information qui était apparue devant ses yeux. _Aurélien avait une insuffisance respiratoire, n'est-ce pas ? Son cœur était malade et il était dans l'attente d'une greffe. C'était ça la vérité ? Depuis combien de temps il le lui cachait ? Depuis combien de temps il le savait ?_

« Tu le sais... depuis combien de temps, Orel ? demanda-t-il en se reculant légèrement, observant son ami qui gardait les yeux baissés au sol.

— Depuis mon enfance, lui répondit ce dernier dans un murmure en se calmant peu à peu.

— Depuis quand ? insista Guillaume, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

— Depuis le CP.

— Mon chat... ne put-il pas s'empêcher de dire en attrapant son visage dans ses mains, le forçant à le regarder. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Pourquoi tu n'as prévenu personne ? Les professeurs...? Le directeur...?

— Je ne voulais pas... qu'on me considère autrement, murmura Aurélien en lui décochant un petit sourire qui transperça son cœur. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me traite avec pitié à cause de cette maladie.

— Et c'est pour cette raison que tu n'as rien dit, Orel ? Que tu t'es laissé humilier par ces garçons tous les jours ? Ces garçons qui se moquaient de toi parce que justement tu n'arrivais pas à tenir la route ? Que tu n'arrivais pas à faire semblant ? Que ton cœur n'arrivait pas à suivre ? »

Aurélien le regarda d'un air coupable avant de se mordre doucement la lèvre, et de fuir son regard.

« Oui, ça valait mieux. C'était moins... _pénible_. Je n'aurais pas supporté la compassion et les regards de pitié qu'ils m'auraient lancés. »

Guillaume passa une main sous son menton pour ramener son visage à lui et fit une chose dont il avait envie depuis longtemps, hésitant toujours et n'osant jamais faire le premier pas. Il se pencha vers son ami et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant passer dans ce baiser toute sa frustration et son amour pour lui. Aurélien avait toujours été le seul pour lui. Il avait toujours été à ses côtés, de la primaire à l'université, jusqu'à emménager avec lui après tout ce temps. Il avait toujours été fou amoureux de lui sans jamais oser lui avouer, de peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Il avait toujours été le rayon de soleil qui éclairait ses jours et la lumière qui le tirait inexorablement des ténèbres quand son esprit s'empêtrait dans la noirceur de ses idées sombres. Il avait toujours été si bienveillant, si sincère, si innocent avec le monde qui l'entourait, baignant de son aura bienfaisante tout ce qui l'entourait. Et cette seule pensée l'aurait fait l'aimer encore plus, si seulement c'était possible, en pensant à toute cette douleur et à toute cette souffrance qu'il avait dû contenir en lui pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis.

Il se recula enfin, à bout de souffle, et passa une main affectueuse dans la chevelure noire de son ami qui le regardait à présent d'un air complètement ébahi.

« Et je t'interdis de penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que c'est de la compassion ou une marque de pitié de ma part, Orel. »

Ce dernier ne put retenir ses larmes à cette déclaration et il sourit, caressant doucement sa joue de son pouce.

« J'ai toujours été irrémédiablement amoureux de toi. Depuis le premier jour que je t'ai rencontré dans cette cour de récréation de notre école primaire, Orel.

— Quand tu m'as défendu face à ces garçons de CM2 ?

— Dès l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, mon amour. Dès que j'ai vu ta bouille triste et les larmes qui dévalaient le long de tes joues. Je n'ai plus jamais voulu te quitter.

— Moi aussi, avoua Aurélien en reniflant. Mais j'avais bien trop peur que tu me laisses tomber si jamais je te le disais. Et trop peur que mon cœur ne me lâche si jamais tu me rejetais. Je n'aurai pas pu supporter cette douleur. »

Guillaume déposa un autre baiser, d'une infinie douceur, sur ses lèvres tremblantes et l'attira contre son torse. Il sentit son sourire s'agrandir en le sentant se blottir plus confortablement encore contre lui et il caressa ses cheveux avec douceur.

« Je vais t'accompagner tout du long de cette opération, Orel. Maintenant que je suis au courant... Tout se passera bien, mon chat. »

Il le tint fermement serré contre lui pendant de longues minutes, se perdant dans ses pensées et ses mains caressant avec délicatesse le dos de son ami, avant qu'ils ne se relèvent et ne s'assoient dans le canapé pour reprendre leurs occupations habituelles.

*

Quand Aurélien se réveilla après l'opération, l'ayant laissé dans un état d'angoisse le plus total malgré le sourire rassurant et les mots réconfortants qu'il lui avait offert avant qu'il ne parte, il ne put retenir un petit sanglot de soulagement de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se pencha vers le visage de son ami qui ouvrait les paupières avec difficulté, peinant à s'extirper du sommeil forcé de l'anesthésie, et déposa de doux baisers sur la moindre parcelle de peau de son visage. Aurélien se mit à rire et passa ses bras autour de son cou, le maintenant contre sa peau, et il chercha à l'aveuglette ses yeux si brillants.

« Dis-moi que ton amour pour moi est toujours là, souffla Guillaume en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

— C'est mon cœur qui a changé, Guillaume. Pas mon âme ou mes sentiments, voyons.

— Alors ça ne change rien ?

— Rien du tout. »

Il le regarda avec une tendresse infinie avant de se détacher de lui et de venir déposer un long et amoureux baiser sur sa bouche. Il sentit ses doigts à lui danser sur la peau sensible de sa nuque avant qu'ils ne remontent lentement sur celle-ci pour venir se perdre dans ses mèches brunes. Un frisson le parcourut et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, ces dernières ne se séparant jamais de celles de son amant.

« Je t'aime, Orel.

— Moi aussi, Guillaume. Je t'aime. »

Il entendit sa pleine honnêteté dans cette déclaration et sût qu'à partir de cet instant, tout irait désormais pour le mieux. Lui, Aurélien, et leur vie qui avait prit un tournant inattendu grâce à un aveu qui s'était longtemps fait attendre, que ce soit de son côté ou du sien. Il le regarda avec tendresse et vit dans ses yeux et dans son sourire tout l'amour qu'il n'aurait jamais osé s'imaginer recevoir de sa part. _Oui, à partir de cet instant précis, son bonheur ne pourrait jamais aller en diminuant._

  
  


  
  


 


End file.
